


Shelter from the Storm

by Walkerismychoice



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerismychoice/pseuds/Walkerismychoice
Summary: Anna gets more than she bargained for when she decides to head into town alone. Will Ernest Sinclaire provide her shelter from the storm?





	Shelter from the Storm

Ever since the dinner party at Ernest Sinclaire’s London home, Lady Anna Mills could think of nothing else but him - how handsome he looked in his black tailcoat, his scent of woodsmoke and cologne, the way her skin tingled as he gently caressed her face, and his longing stares fixed on her all evening like she was the only woman in the room. It wasn’t that she was uninterested in him prior, but she now was completely smitten. It happened so fast, but Anna already had found the man she wanted to marry.

Anna was enjoying the events of the London season, attending parties and meeting new people, but the days were long between. Although she knew it would be frowned upon, she decided to walk into town on her own on one such day before she died of boredom. It might have been wiser to take a horse and carriage, but she didn’t want to cause a scene and have others invite themselves to join. Briar Daly, the only person she would considered asking, was otherwise engaged with Mr. Marlcaster. She was uncertain of Miss Sutton’s whereabouts, but she’d much sooner go alone than spend any time is the company of Miss Sutton.

Anna set out in the afternoon, intending to be back before sundown. She dressed in her simple navy gown and worn, but comfortable lace-up boots fit for walking the miles to and from town. She found herself taking a detour to pass Mr. Sinclaire’s home for the slight chance he might notice her as she strolled by. She had no such luck, but her heart fluttered nonetheless as she looked to the garden and recalled the moment they shared.

The hours passed without notice. Anna was enamored by all the shoppes with clothing, books, and unique artifacts. As she stepped out of the last store, she realized the sun had already set, and dark clouds appeared to be rolling in. She moved at a brisk pace, but was only about halfway home when the raindrops began to trickle down. Her plan was to take the most direct route, but as she reached the point where the path diverged in the direction of Mr. Sinclaire’s house, heavy rains and winds whipped her face while lightning bolts illuminated the sky. Dare she take the chance that Ernest would offer shelter until the rains passed? She decided it was the only viable option and prayed for the best.

As she approached, she noted light filtering through the sheer curtains on the front parlor windows. She could make out the figure of Mr. Sinclaire sitting by the fire reading a book. She hesitated before knocking, unsure if the pit in her stomach came from worrying he would turn her away, or being nervous about what would happen should he let her in. After another bolt of lighting flashed through the sky followed by a roaring crash of thunder, Anna worked up the courage to rap on the door.

“Lady Anna? What on earth are you doing out there, alone in dark and the rain? Please, come in.” Ernest’s mouth fell agape as he led her inside. He was dressed more casually than she had seen before. His typical jacket, vest, and cravat were nowhere to be seen, leaving him clad in only his tan breeches and white shirt, the top few buttons already unbuttoned. She felt a blush warm her cheeks as she surveyed up and down his body, hoping the color would be masked by the effects of the wind and rain.

“I’m so sorry to disturb you Mr. Sinclaire, but I knew not where else to go. I was shopping in town and let time get away from me. I tried to rush, home but could not beat the storm. I remembered that your home was nearby and took a chance that you’d be here. I was hoping you would let me wait out the storm. Please excuse me, I must look a mess.” Anna shifted her eyes towards the floor. Now that she was safe inside, she could stew on the fact that she was likely far from presentable. What would Lady Grandmother think if she could see her now?

“That’s no matter, but what I’m concerned with is your well-being. What were you doing in town on your own? Do you not realize how dangerous it is for a woman such as yourself to be without an escort?” Ernest’s tone was calm but scolding.

Anna balled her fists as she felt her self-consciousness turn to irritation at his air of condescension. “For the record, I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I didn’t always have servants to wait on me hand and foot and escorts to take me wherever I wanted to go.”

Ernest let out a soft chuckle. “If our meetings have proven anything, it is that you are a strong-willed, capable woman. It is not that I lack faith in you, but in others who may be looking to do you harm. London after dark is not safe for anyone. I certainly would not wish to wander the dark streets on my own.” Anna’s tension dissipated as Ernest tilted her chin with his finger, her eyes meeting his. “And furthermore, you could not look a mess if you tried.”

Anna’s pulse quickened under the heat of his gaze. She lightly bit her bottom lip and it appeared he was being drawn in closer, as if outside forces were working to bring their lips together for a kiss she wasn’t sure she was ready for, but wanted more than anything at the same time. The electric current grew stronger between them with every movement closer. Suddenly, Anna’s teeth began to chatter, as if her body conspired against her to ruin the moment. 

Ernest pulled back with worried look. “You must be freezing in those soaking wet clothes. Why don’t you sit by the fire, and I’ll make you some tea while we wait on the storm. I’ll see if I can summon my driver to take you home once it has passed.

After a short time, Ernest returned with a steaming cup of tea for Anna as well as one for himself. Anna recounted her adventures in town and they talked of the upcoming social events. Both had long finished their tea, but the storm was showing no signs of letting up. 

Ernest walked to the window and pushed the curtains aside. “The later it gets, the more waiting seems to be a fruitless effort. At this hour, it would do you well to get some rest here and return in the morning. I can get you a sleeping gown from my wife’s closet.”

Anna had almost forgotten about Ernest’s wife since she learned of her at his dinner party. Despite her tragic death, there appeared to be no love lost between them. It was a subject she dared not broach again until Ernest spoke of it. “Oh, no, I couldn’t. I can just sleep in my chemise.” She could feel the fabric against her skin still cold and wet, but she did not want to impose any more than she already had.

Ernest frowned. “I have not kept her things for sentimental reasons. It is no trouble at all. You don’t need to be catching a cold sleeping in wet clothing. Please,” his tone grew softer and his features relaxed. “I’ll show you to a guest room.”

Ernest left her in the guestroom while he went to gather the sleeping gown. She thought better of taking off her outer layer, but she couldn’t stand another minute in the heavy wet clothes. She decided when he knocked she’d just tell him to leave the gown at the door. After removing the navy frock, she was still quite uncomfortable with the corset trapping her damp under layer against her skin, so she freed herself from it’s confines and breathed a sigh of relief.

~~~~~ 

Ernest did not want to keep Anna waiting. He grabbed the first suitable gown in sight and hurried back to the room. In his haste, he forgot his manners and neglected to knock before entering. Much to his astonishment, Anna stood frozen in place in nothing but her muslin chemise that hit just above her ankles. The already thin fabric, made ever more sheer and damp from the rain, hugged the curves of her pert breasts revealing much more of her than he had ever seen. Her long black locks were taken down and cascaded in waves over her shoulders. He was mortified by his intrusion yet he was too entranced to look away. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

“Oh! I thought you would knock. I’m so sorry!” Anna’s cheeks flushed crimson once again, and Ernest could only imagine the color matched his own. 

“No, Anna, it is I who should be apologizing for so rudely barging in on you. I was not thinking. It isn’t proper for me to see you like this.”

An amused smile played on her lips. “And yet you have not made a move to avert your eyes.”

“Yes, right, of course. I seem to be made a fool in your presence.” Ernest abruptly turned and placed the gown on the dressing table near the door. “Please get some rest, and I will have my driver take you back in the morning. I’m sure the others are worried about you.”

“Ernest, wait!” Anna called after him. She grabbed his hand before he walked out the door and he spun to face her. “Thank you…for everything. I greatly appreciate your generosity.”

Did she really think it necessary to thank him at this time, or was she looking for a reason for him to stay? The latter was wishful thinking on his part, and if he were a lesser man, he might push to see if it were true. God knows he wanted nothing more than to stay the night with her, but he could not take advantage of her vulnerability. He cared for her a great deal already, and he wanted to do this properly. He brushed a strand of hair from eyes, his hand lingering longer than necessary. “It is no trouble at all.” He brought her hand, which he just now realized was still holding his, up to his lips for a delicate kiss. “Sweet dreams Lady Anna.”

~~~~~

Anna was not looking forward to having to explain her absence last night to Briar and the the others. As she rode home just after dawn in Mr. Sinclaire’s carriage, she pushed those thoughts aside to daydream about him. Shivers ran down her spine as she recalled the desire in his eyes upon him seeing her in a state of undress. She was both disappointed and impressed at his ability to push his wants aside to be the honorable gentleman that he was. Maybe it was for the best, as she knew she wouldn’t have the sense to stop whatever he would have started. For now, she’d have to wait for the day that she could be his.


End file.
